


Decisions, Decisions

by orphan_account



Series: Crack-Tastic! [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, young!Frodo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo helps Bofur plan for his birthday.</p><p>(I suck at summarizing this without spoiling it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions, Decisions

"Bye Uncle Bilbo!" Frodo called. "Bye Uncle Bofur!"

"Goodbye, Frodo!" Bilbo called back. "Don't let Merry and Pippin convince you into doing anything stupid!"

"I won't!" Frodo replied.

Bofur was busy cleaning up from breakfast. Once Frodo was out the door, he spoke. "Now what makes you think they'll do anything stupid? I'm sure he and the boys will be just fine!"

"Well you never know." He smiled at his husband. "So it's your birthday in a week, I hear."

The dwarf nodded. "I can't deny it."

"Don't worry," Bilbo said. "You don't look a day over one hundred and twenty!"

Bofur smiled. "And since you've been making me keep up hobbit customs, this year I'm giving every hobbit I can a present. I don't want to run out like I did last year."

Bilbo laughed. "You and I both know that you did that on purpose. Oh, I'll never forget the look on Lobelia Sackville-Bagginses's face."

"Well," Bofur said, the joking tone leaving his voice, "what should I make for Frodo and his friends?"

Bilbo gave him a confused look. "Toys? What else would you give them?"

"Well," Bofur said, knowing Bilbo to be considered odd among hobbits, "aren't they a little young?"

"Of course not; they are hobbitlings!"

"So you didn't actually know?"

"Know what?" Bilbo looked incredibly confused.

"Well, I'm not actually that type of toymaker. I never have been." He gave a weak laugh. "Dwarves don't have a lot of children, so I quickly would've gone out of business pretty quickly."

"So you mean that you make?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes," Bofur replied. "And boy did they sell back in Ered Lindon." He gave Bilbo an apologetic smile. "I just figured you knew. In fact, I considered making you one a few years ago, but then I remembered that you have the real thing."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Bofur probably just got all the little hobbitlings some toys from a regular toymaker or something.
> 
> Here's my Tumblr, where I post about my fics:  
> http://gideondorf.tumblr.com/


End file.
